


Shades Of Cool (Tony Stark/Reader smut)

by RoseTintedBucky



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU, Avengers/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Marvel/Reader - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, Robert Downey Jr - Freeform, Sexual Themes, Smut, Tony stark x plus size reader, avengers x plus size reader, avengers x reader - Freeform, avengers/plus size reader, marvel AU, marvel x plus size reader, marvel x reader - Freeform, marvel/plus size reader, robert downey jr au, robert downey jr imagine, robert downey jr x plus size reader, robert downey jr x reader, robert downey jr/plus size reader, robert downey jr/reader - Freeform, smut without plot, the avengers x reader - Freeform, the avengers/plus size reader, the avengers/reader - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, tony stark au, tony stark imagine, tony stark smut, tony stark x reader - Freeform, tony stark x reader smut, tony stark/plus size reader - Freeform, tony stark/reader - Freeform, tony stark/reader smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTintedBucky/pseuds/RoseTintedBucky
Summary: After a night of misbehaving, reader gets a well-earned punishment.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 92





	Shades Of Cool (Tony Stark/Reader smut)

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: sexual themes, smut ensues - daddy kink, passive-aggressive!Tony, lots and lots of sickly sweet pet names, spanking, orgasm denial :)

“What are you thinking, baby?”

Calloused hands caressed the thickness of her thighs, the slight burn of her skin made her hiss through clenched teeth whilst she tugged at the bindings that held her hands above her head.

“I-I don’t want a punishment, daddy.” Her words followed through in a soft whine, his blunt fingernails digging into her burning flesh.

His mahogany orbs were caught in an intense gaze with hers, and he smirked once she had decided to finish her pathetic little whining.

“Too bad, sweetheart,” he pouted, mocking her, with his hands pushing down at her hips and his mouth grazing the swell of her breasts. “You think I can just forget about that little scene you pulled?”

She shook her head furiously, the silk upon her wrists tangling against the metal frame behind her, the quickness of her movements causing a rather irritable sound.

“Stop that,” he growled, palm skimming across her tummy in a swift - yet sharp - slap.

“Y’know,” he started, the delicate tracing of his fingers completely mismatched the dark, stoic expression on his face. Inwardly, he was fuming, though he liked to trick her. Trick her into a false sense of security and as soon as she felt she could finally relax herself - let herself cool down under the softness of his touch, he would inflict some sort of pain onto her.

“You’ve been a real slut these past few days.” She whimpered at the degrading term, chest heaving as she felt his hot breath on her nipples, the pink nubs pebbled and hardened from under his stare.

“Where has my good girl been?” She shook her head, lips widening in a stutter.

“M’sorry, daddy,” she breathed, “I’ll be a good girl for you, I promise.”

He chuckled lowly, amused at her pitiful state. She was completely vulnerable, with her wrists bound and her hips held firmly down with the weight of his palms, you could say she was completely useless. Just waiting for Tony to use her like the little fuck toy she was.

“And I’d like to think that as true,” he hummed, “but how is my little angel gonna learn her lesson if she isn’t punished?”

A wide grin spread across his features, his bottom lip clutched between his teeth as he stifled a groan, his eyes wandering to her uncovered pussy, glistening and clenching. She was so desperate for him, her clit throbbing, her thighs unable to clench and press together to relieve the pressure.

“I’m gonna have to fuck the bad out of you, aren’t I?” He gripped the sides of her face in between his hand, calloused fingertips pressing against her cheeks, causing her lips to jut out in a pout and her eyes widened. He couldn’t believe how innocent she could look - even after being a little whore, much to his dismay.

“Once I treat you like the little cock slut you are, you’ll be begging me to forgive you, huh?” She hummed around his digit as he shoved his thumb between her lips, watching her intently from heavy-lidded eyes, the ghost of a smirk still faint on his lips. “You’ll be begging to be my good girl again.”

“So are you gonna take your punishment like a good kitten? Or are you gonna put up a fight like a bad little baby?” He cocked his head to the side, a crooked grin resting against his lips while he spoke.

She opened her mouth, beginning to speak, but quickly shut her mouth, not quite sure if she needed permission this time or not.

He smiled, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “You can speak, baby.”

“I wanna be your good girl again, daddy,” her eyelashes fluttered, batting her lids at him, not forgetting to put on a pout - just for Tony.

“Alright, sweetheart,” he breathed, getting up from the bed, not before giving her a stern look, glaring at her once she bucked her hips up, something in which she apologised profusely for.

Reaching under the bed, he pulled up a box, something very familiar and was labelled ‘toys’. A few simple vibrators and plugs were held inside that box, but the one he decided to pull out was not a surprise to her. This was his favourite, a large blue and purple wand, nothing entirely special about it, except the dial that ran along the grip. Fifteen modes and eight speeds - no wonder it was Tony’s most favourite toy to use on her.

And in that moment, whilst she sat sprawled on the bed, she had an idea of what her punishment was going to be. Overstimulation? It had to be, and the thought of cumming more than her usual two had a little bubble of excitement building in the pit of her stomach.

“You ready, princess?” His voice was sultry, almost as if he was trying to lure her in, to intoxicate her with his dripping words.

She nodded, and he cocked a brow, a frown quickly replacing his ghosting smirk.

“D-daddy!” She stuttered, “yes, daddy.”

He hummed in approval, climbing on top of her, hovering over her flushed figure. “That’s what I like to hear.”

He dragged the toy along her hot skin, the head dipping between the valley of her breasts, along the curves of her stomach, his lips following in a breathy trail behind. His mouth ghosted over her flesh, open-mouthed and breathing hot air, yet he made no action to press his lips against her.

“We’re gonna start off nice and slow,” he smiled, his calloused fingers tracing the plumpness of her lips, stroking her cheeks softly, causing her to let out a little purr from the attention. “How does that sound, sweetie?”

“Sounds good, sir.” She muttered, far too engrossed in the delicate feeling of his hands on her. The light buzz was almost too quiet to hear over the sound of her thumping heart, but as soon as he set the tip over her bundle of nerves, her hips bucked into his face, earning a rather stern glare.

She had expected somewhat of a buildup, trailing it along her thighs whilst it buzzed in anticipation, though he had obviously gone about it in an unexpected way.

She struggled from underneath him, fingers gripping onto the fabric that held her wrists above her head, tugging and pulling whilst she wriggled around. The feeling on her clit was relieving, but she was sure she wouldn’t last long.

He pressed down harder, making sure a palm was held securely against her hips, pushing her bottom half to the bed. And her moans never seized, his hand directing the toy up and down her slit, circling around her opening before stimulating that throbbing clit of hers. She was right, she wouldn’t last long. She was gonna cum.

“Tony, I-,” her mouth parted in a gasp, toes curling once her eyes found his; dark and hooded, hypnotic and almost sinister. “Daddy, I’m gonna cum.”

He chuckled, pulling away completely, giving her clit a sharp slap before silencing her with his finger.

“Oh, you thought I was gonna let you cum, huh?” He questioned, amused at her bratty form, struggling on the mattress and trying so desperately to chase her fading orgasm, but to her dismay, he pulled her rubbing thighs apart.

“But I- I thought, I- daddy, please!” She stuttered pathetically, thrashing her legs in disappointment and resentment, pouting angrily at her daddy - he couldn’t help but inwardly croon at how adorable she looked with her furrowed eyebrows and frowning lips.

“You thought I was gonna make you cum over and over again, until you couldn’t take it, until you’d be begging me to stop?” he smirked smugly at her, teasingly trailing his fingers in between her thighs, so, so close to her dripping centre.

“Well, I’m sorry, baby, but you aren’t gonna cum at all tonight,” and that was all it took for her movements to stop, her features softening and her eyes widening in protest.

“No, daddy, please,” she breathed, “I need to-- you can’t-- I need you to make me cum!”

“My angel’s already so needy for me and I’ve barely even touched her,” he muttered, more to himself, but the tugging at the corners of his lips told her that he didn’t care if she had heard.

“Don’t worry, darling,” he cooed. “Daddy will take care of you.”

She babbled inaudibly, staring at Tony in disapproval, yet she couldn’t hide her excitement as it dripped along her pussy lips and down the crack of her ass.

“Now,” he started, “open those thighs up for me, pretty girl,” his warm hands grabbed at the flesh of her thighs, kneading and smacking it between his palms. “You want daddy to use his fingers, huh?”

His smirk would’ve caused her to scowl, if it wasn’t for his trailing hands. His fingertips drawing circles along her pubic bone, getting so, so close to where she needed him the most. She was desperate for his touch, but one move to speed her daddy up would earn her one too many spankings. She tried so hard to be his good girl, but the constant teasing that Tony inflicted upon her was almost unbearable. So, she squeezed her thighs shut, rubbing them together and clenching her pussy whilst it throbbed from between her. She was so needy, her clit was hurting from how bad she wanted it, wanted him. And like he said, he had barely even touched her yet.

“What did I just say, huh?” He growled at her, pulling her legs apart roughly, calloused hands gripping her plushy flesh harshly, fingertips digging deep, sure to leave bruises.

“Tell me,” he ordered, beautiful brown orbs darkening even more than they already had. “Don’t test my fucking patience, little girl.”

“I- you told me to open my legs,” she breathed, voice barely above a whisper, her throat swallowing harshly whilst she stared up at her dominant.

“Well, you obviously didn’t forget, did you?” He pushed, thumbs pushing into her skin almost painfully, something that made her whine. She couldn’t understand why something so little had gotten daddy mad, although, coupled with the naughty stunts she had pulled earlier that day, she almost understood Tony.

“God, you’re such a slut,” she whimpered, lips turning into a pout as he gazed down at her with hooded-eyes. “Turn over.”

His words dripped with seduction but were venomous, her face paling, staring up at him, not daring to move.

“No, daddy, I’m sorry, I’ll be a good girl for you,” her whines managed to seize the longer he stared at her with stern, yet still loving eyes.

“You said that before, baby, but still continued to be a bad little kitten, didn’t you?” He spoke, smirk slowly adorning his features once again. “I was trying to be nice, but my little slut just didn’t want to use her manners. You know better than this, sweetheart.”

Her breathing was laboured, chest heaving, she wanted him so bad.

“Daddy’s gonna give you some spankings, and you’re gonna take them like the dirty little whore you are.” His lips were now next to her ear, licking the shell and biting the lobe between his teeth. “And don’t you fucking dare disobey me again.”

Grabbing at her hips, he turned her onto her stomach, tummy pushed flat against the mattress and cheek pressed firmly against the cold pillows. Her wrists burned uncomfortably, her arms twisted wrongly due to the silky fabric that held her wrists in a tight grip. Her ass was high in the air, Tony’s fingernails digging into Bryonie’s hot flesh, earning a sharp intake of breath.

“Now,” he hummed, parting her ass cheeks and stroking her skin so crudely, and his thumb circled her puckered hole, slipping inside while she clenched tightly around the protruding digit. She whined from the loss of contact, and wiggled her ass-- not teasingly, but a growl resonated from the depths of his throat, holding her hips still with firm hands. “What do you say after each one?”

“Thank you, daddy.” She responded knowingly, the corners of her lips lifted up slightly, but soon faltered once one of the many quick blows of his palm smacked against her blushed skin. And it didn’t take long for her backside to turn a crude shade of red, flaring like a simmering fire on her flesh and she let out a cry - needy and desperate, but there was something else, almost as if she-- as if she was scared. Now, Tony never intended on hurting her, he knew the both of them got off on a little bit of pain, but not enough to lose her trust, and Bryonie knew that this was what he wanted. Her daddy loved it when she got a little scared.

Both cheeks were set aflame with a quick crack of his hand, tears were aligning in her waterline, threatening to tip over her lashes and flood down her puffy cheeks and her nails dug deep into her own flesh, yearning to touch him. She was so-- so touch deprived.

She started to beg, mercilessly and hungrily, with want and all the need in her boiling body. God, he was going to be the death of her. 

“Daddy, Pl-please,” she whined, “please, please, please!” 

“Please, what, darling?” She could feel his smirk, but she didn't dare move from her current position, she didn’t want to make daddy any angrier. 

“Please touch me, I need you,” she sighed in frustration and a scowl seized her features at another crack of his palm, but couldn’t help the new-found flush in the pit of her belly. 

“Hm,” he hummed teasingly, “m’not sure if you’ve learnt your lesson, bub.” His fingers teased the crease of her ass, trailing along until he found the sopping folds of her bare pussy. 

“Oh, baby,” he chuckled, “is this why you’re begging me?” He knew the answer, far too well, he didn’t need any confirmation. “Is my baby’s pussy tingling, huh? Clit throbbing for me, isn’t it, honey?” 

She moaned in response, although he didn’t need any, and teasingly and oh so menacingly, snatched his hand away, with a quick spank her body jolted once again, whining and begging him to end her punishment already and just fuck her.

But his lips were low against her ear - words felt like fire and his hot breath warmed her cheek.

“Should’ve thought about that before you decided you wanted to misbehave, little girl.”


End file.
